Ion Council
The Ion Council is a supernation comprising of most of the pre-war West. It is one of the three world powers in the world. It is a strong economic, scientific and military power and it has convenient placement in Europe, Scandinavia, the Arab peninsula (in Aden) and even in Australia (though it has announced the Council would vacate Australia when all the land is fully controlled). It's capital is based in the new town of Greenhope, which is home to 1 million of her citizens. The Ion Council is a very highly developed nation, well known for its unique blend of cultures, even though Anglo-Canadian culture seems to prevail nationally, which is clearly visible in it's Coat of Arms. History The Ion Council, legally, considers itself to have 5 official successors; Britain, Canada, Norway (all members of pre-war NorUn), France and Germany (the most powerful nations in Europe before the war). Many other countries are part of this union though and the ex-chancellor Sheffield said ‘In reality, the Ion Council is a successor to all its constituent parts; no culture is oppressed by one another’ The Collapse of the European Union Europe has a long history so for ease this timeline will start on the year 2016, when the European Union began to collapse. On 23 June 2016, the United Kingdom voted to leave the European Union. While a total collapse of the EU then was seen as a possibility, it was seen as something which wasn’t going to happen, the next 3 years were tense as the EU was making negotiations difficult with the UK. At last on 30 March 2019, the United Kingdom left the EU with a ‘no deal brexit’, this caused backlash to European Parliament from Russia, Norway, Canada and some within the EU, who all saw the European Union as ‘forcing a country against its democratic will’, this would lead to protests and even violence for the next decade. Many people began to think that the EU was only a puppet of Germany that was designed to take over Europe. This caused eurosceptic military groups to rise against the EU, seeing themselves as ‘liberation groups’, the biggest of which were in Poland, Italy and in some parts of Spain, with the aim of overthrowing the European Union. These movements were incredibly popular with the protesters, and movements usually contained people inspired by the partisans of the Second World War, though most young people wanted to keep the EU together, as they saw it as a having more benefits on job and trade than the downsides, these groups were usually funded by Britain and Norway though it was seen it was more against the EU than the nation's themselves, which prevented full on conflict in the area. The British and Norwegian armies were only deployed in Germany and in their homeland countries, in order to keep the peace. Eventually in 2032 the EU collapsed but was soon replaced by the European Community, but by agreement the European Community could not interfere in the running and laws of their countries, though the new EC was mainly for free borders and trade. Norway, the UK and Canada signed the Northern Union Treaty and Denmark, joined both alliances. NorUn started to overtake the United States as the dominant Western Power, as the US was falling apart after Trump’s presidency. The Spanish Civil War In the 2040s Spain started to collapse which in the end resulted in a bloody civil war. The Basque and Catalonians were having a bloody battle of independence. The Anglo-Norse Union In 2057, King Harry I accepted a request from the Norwegian throne whereas Prince Archie's Son would marry a member of the Norwegian Royal Family. This request was accepted in the hope thwe two countries, which close relationships, would be in a personal union by 2120. This was seen as one of the most ambitious royal relations since the 19th century and received mixed opinions from citizens of the two countries, other royal and political officials, and the media. Culture Main Article: Culture of the Ion Council. The Ion Council has a unique blend of different cultures around America and Europe. Literature Novels The most popular novel in the Council is 'A Peace of Eternity' ''by Colonel H. Winters, which, while set in the present day, explores a world whereas the Great War ended in a non-nuclear, Western Victory. It specifically explores NorUn, the Anglo-Norse Union and the situation of the Soviet Union in this timeline. Other popular novels include '''Destiny', a romance novel by Elizabeth Smyth, War and Unity, a dystopian novel by James Edwardson. Short stories Short stories are also popular in terms of writing in the council. They were commonly broadcast on radio in television-deprived areas as a form of entertainment. Music Music is a very common form of entertainment in the Council. Music was not the priority for recovery so most forms of music seem to appear much more dated than what we have now, even though the music industry within the council believe that the council believe going further in an effort to make music modernised would result in a loss of talent. Consumer music Vintage genres The most popular genre of music seem to be vintage, such as jazz. Even though it is popular among most age groups it is particularly popular among younger audiences. Electronic Rave and trance seems to be the most common form of electronic music, since not much as been put into rebuilding the computer generated music industry, this music is popular at clubs within the council. Rock Rock is also a very common form of music. Military music Through the popularity of Jazz within the youth, many soldiers eventually take up instruments, as a result, military music is very important to the culture of soldiers. Media The Ion Council New Network maintains radio stations and television network. Even though most areas have television, some do not and still rely on radio stations. Forces Network also supplies entertainment, though it is catered towards the servicemen of the Ion Council. Radio The main radio stations are: * ICRN1 - Mainstream music and news. Talks with celebrities are also occasionally included. * 'ICRN2 '- Older music, comedy and alternative music * 'ICRN World Service '- International news and politics * 'FRN '- Military music, news and entertainment. Television Television is available in most areas of the Council. Fashion International Relations the Ion Council and the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics, Sweden]] Positive relations The Council maintains mostly positive relations around the world. It shares good relations with the countries of Europe, such as Finland, Estonia and Bulgaria. It shares a special relationship with the USSR and Oceania. Negative relations The Council on the other hand shares negative relations with the Great American Empire, due to the dispute over California, the Falklands and the southern regions of the ex-United States. It shares negative relations with Indostan due to their intense loss of land in World War IV. Southern Sweden is also hostile towards the Ion Council due to their involvement the Second Winter War. Category:Countries